


Kiss The Blade

by Alluria



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dark Thranduil, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealous Thorin Oakenshield, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Manipulative Thranduil, Protective Thorin, Protective Thranduil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alluria/pseuds/Alluria
Summary: In Middle-Earth, what would one think when they learned that there was a group of thirteen Dwarves, one old Wizard, one Hobbit, and one female Elf?Ridiculous! Unbelievable! Nonsense!That’s what people would commonly say if they were to catch wind of this. However, such Company definitely transpired. As ridiculous as that sound, it actually happened. People, no matter what races they are, would find that thought utterly ludicrous and laughable. But when people stumbled upon them, they could not help but always inquire them with this one question: What is a company of Dwarves, Wizard, Hobbit, and an Elf doing out here?I, on the other hand, had never expected that I would be thrown into a weird 'love' predicament with Thorin Oakenshield and Thranduil the Elvenking.





	1. The Start Of A Journey

In Middle-Earth, what would one think when they learned that there was a group of thirteen Dwarves, one old Wizard, one Hobbit, and one female Elf?

Ridiculous! Unbelievable! Nonsense!

That’s what people would commonly say if they were to catch wind of this. However, such a company definitely transpired. As ridiculous as that sound, it actually happened. People, no matter what races they are, would find that thought utterly ludicrous and laughable. But when people stumbled upon them, they could not help but always inquire them with this one question: What is a company of Dwarves, Wizard, Hobbit, and an Elf doing out here?

I, on the other hand, had never expected that I would be thrown into a weird 'love' predicament with Thorin Oakenshield and Thranduil the Elvenking.

Before we go there, first of all, my name is Sirena. I had straight and long golden hair and a pair of cerulean eyes. Gandalf the Grey, a powerful wizard, claimed that my Elvish parents requested him to take care of me when I was merely twelve years old since they had an important matter to handle and that it was very risky to leave their only daughter at home since their enemy had already learned about me who could possibly be targeted by them as well. The old wizard acquiesced to their wish and took me in.

When I turned 632 years old, Gandalf brought me to the land where the race of Hobbits lived. They were deeply shocked to see an Elf like me since that was their first time seeing one for most of them while the other Hobbits claimed they had seen some Elves before and got two different impressions about us – only the good and the bad ones and there’s no in-between. I would feel very disheartened whenever some Hobbits told me that they deemed the Elves were rude, unkind, and narcissistic, but Gandalf would always console me afterward that not all Elves are like that. Every race in Middle-Earth has their own good and bad people, and I would surely be included in the list of warm-hearted Elves and he assured me that everyone would eventually see that.

With his words in my mind, I treated all of them with sincerity and kindness, hoping to change their view towards the Elf race, and I dare to say it worked a bit well although it took quite a long time. With the help of Gandalf, I succeeded in making a good reputation of myself and also my race on that land that they ended up giving me a massive discount to a cottage. Since most of them were a bunch of nice people with the fact that their land was very beautiful and prosperous, I decided to purchase the said small house and start to live there while Gandalf trusted me that I could take care of myself without relying on any guardian. He also claimed that he had precisely 'thirteen' matters to deal with.

There I met a man named Bilbo Baggins. He was fascinated upon seeing me while I started to like him when he constantly humored me by making funny remarks and sarcastic answers. He impressed me even more when he occasionally displayed his loyalty as a true friend whenever some friend of his got into trouble. Our friendship grew closer and closer that we constantly visited one another’s humble abodes whenever we wished.

Not long after that, Bilbo then informed me that Gandalf approached him that same morning and told him something weird that he could not fully comprehend. And on that very same night, Bilbo invited me over to his house to have dinner together. He bought a lot of ingredients and we cooked ourselves many scrumptious meals. We laid them on the table and was about to wolf them down when someone knocked on the door.

After that, dwarf after dwarf entered his home without care and they even made no effort to shed light on us on their purpose for suddenly intruding in Bilbo’s humble abode. When Gandalf arrived along with many other Dwarves, I felt both relieved and baffled and the reason for the last emotion was because it was obvious that he was leading all those Dwarves to Bilbo’s house. I kept querying him about this but all he told me was that everything would be revealed soon enough.

All of the 12 Dwarves then took all of Bilbo’s foods and ingredients and gobbled them down. Not only that, they threw foods all over the place, even sang unashamedly, and made a lot of mess. That was the first time I saw Bilbo became so upset but his anger was still considered polite to me for he did not even snap at them at all. However, I have to admit that those Dwarves weren’t all that bad. After devouring all of the meals, they skillfully passed the plates around without breaking anything and before we knew it, they actually cleaned everything up, including the many dishes, plates, and bowls.

When we heard another knock on the door, the atmosphere turned grim as though whoever the newcomer was was the teller of the date they would die in the future. It turned out it was a dwarf who was totally unlike any of them. He bore an aura of charisma and dignity. I could see from the way he talked and behaved that he had great pride in himself. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to him due to how charismatic he was. His name was Thorin Oakenshield and he was the leader of that group of Dwarves.

Everything became more perplexing when Gandalf enlightened all of us that he wished Bilbo and me to join the company on an adventure to slay a dragon and reclaim Erebor which was the homeland of these Dwarves.

To be frank, I was actually pretty thrilled to know that I would go on an adventure because I had lived for more than 600 years and I had to admit that living like an immortal commoner with no adventure at all was getting very boring. Plus, I was confident I could take care and defend myself.

After living and adventuring with Gandalf for nearly 600 years, I came to realize that there were many parts in Middle-Earth that were very dangerous. The two of us had run into a pack of malignant goblins before and that was my first time being in such a perilous situation. It was since then that I began to dedicate myself to learning how to fend for myself with sword and throwing knives. My natural Elvish agility, speed, and strength also helped me in my fighting capability.

However, Bilbo was clearly hesitant and afraid to join Thorin's Company on their journey and responded rather fast when Gandalf stated he was a burglar, “I’m not a burglar. I’ve never stolen a thing in my life.”

That I agreed very well. Bilbo was a well-educated Hobbit and I knew that firsthand due to all those years of friendship I spent with him. One wise dwarf named Balin spoke up, "Well, I’m afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He’s hardly burglar material.”

“Aye,” the dwarf that first intruded Bilbo’s humble abode named Dwalin added as his gaze landed on me with clear doubt, “The Wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves, especially a mere human girl.”

My mouth went agape while my eyebrows shot up. _He called me a human?_ That was the first thing that came to my mind while the Dwarves started to chatter in agreement with what he said. Not that I felt offended to be called such, but it’s because I was befuddled at the fact that all of those Dwarves did not seem to realize that I was a She-Elf. I thought to myself afterward – _Do they not see my pointy ears and…_

That’s when I realized that I let my long blonde hair down that it covered my ears entirely. Intending to clear up the misunderstanding, I started, “No, you got it all wrong. I am-”

“Enough!” Gandalf not only raised his voice at the Dwarves but also made himself big to throw some intimidation to all of us, “If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Hobbits are light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. And about Sirena, I had taken care of her for more than 450 years and I learned firsthand that she is very skilled in swordplay. Her strength alone equals an army of 100 Dwarves. I assure you all that she would be a very great addition to this company.”

The wizard then sat back down in his seat and turned to the quiet Thorin, “You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. But I also wish to bring Sirena which would greatly contribute to the chance of your success in reclaiming Erebor. There are more to them than appearances suggest. And they got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. You must trust me on this.”

After a moment of brief silence of staring at Gandalf in contemplation and also glancing at me and Bilbo, Thorin gave his answer to the wizard, “Very well. We will do it your way. Give them the contract.”

The next thing I knew, Bilbo and I did end up joining the Company on their adventure. Throughout the whole journey, Bilbo had his own pony while I shared a horse with Gandalf, mounting the precious creature behind my former guardian’s back. At some point of the journey, Gandalf suddenly whispered to me, “Sirena, please listen to me very carefully for what I will say next.”

I shifted my full heed to him, finally became conscious of how he spun his head to the side to take a good, serious look at me over his shoulder. Once I gave the nod, he told me rather solemnly, “Do not tell any of the Dwarves, especially Thorin, that you are an Elf.”

My eyes blew wide in shock and I whispered back, “What?”

“You heard me, young lady,” clarified the old wizard, “The Dwarves, especially Thorin, hate the Elves very much. The hatred I am implying here is not like a mere dislike like what you found back in Hobbiton. This hatred they have is vile and malevolent and if Thorin finds out you’re an Elf, it would be not surprising if he decides to kick you off the company in an instant.”

“But why?” I whispered back, although it sounded more like an indignant hiss, “What did the Elves do to have gained such a reputation?”

Gandalf began as he vigilantly steered his horse a bit farther from the rest of the company, “Many, many years ago, the Elves and Dwarves were allies to one another. However, I guess a lot of misunderstanding occurred. The reason why Thorin abhors them so much is that the Elvenking turned a blind eye on them when they needed help. He refused to give assistance to the race of Dwarves when calamity befell upon them.”

“The Elvenking?” I asked for I had not an inkling of who that was, “Is he some sort of a king to us Elves?”

“He is the Elvenking of Mirkwood, the King of Woodland Realm,” elucidated Gandalf to me, “I know I have kept you in the dark about a lot of things but-”

I cut him off with a hint of irritation in my tone, “Yeah, for more than 500 years. I also waited for their return almost my entire life.”

“That is why I decided to bring you along. So you could learn more about yourselves and your family on the way because I, too, am clueless about your parent’s whereabouts,” stated Gandalf the Grey, “But until then, try to hide your identity as much as you could. Make yourself seem as human as possible and certainly not someone with an Elvish demeanor. Conceal your ears with your hair and try not to stand out too much. And also… here…”

My former guardian then handed me a black plain cloak with a hood. He did not have to tell me what I should do with the cloth for I straightaway put it on and lifted the hood up, only revealing my face and my blonde hair that cascaded down my shoulders. I then asked the wise wizard, “Is there any chance to change their view towards my race? I know that my identity would eventually be revealed to them one day.”

Gandalf emitted a light sigh, “If you are talking about Thorin, then I fear the chance is nearly non-existent. It is very difficult to change his opinion, you see. Also, about Bilbo, let me tell him about this to ensure that your identity is kept as a secret as well.”

One day during our journey, we stumbled upon a ruined cottage right next to a mountain and Thorin announced that we would camp there for the night. Gandalf and I dismounted the horse and explored the small house which its walls had been torn down and plants just started to devour the whole abandoned cottage. The wizard, to my slight surprise, told me, “A farmer and his family used to live here.”

“What happened here?” I inquired as I heard Thorin giving tasks to the other Dwarves.

Gandalf replied, “I am not so sure but from the condition of this humble abode, something terrible had transpired.”

The wizard then spoke to Thorin who was walking over to us with an air of regality, “I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley.”

Thorin pursed his lips into a straight line as soon as those words left Gandalf’s mouth. The son of Thrain then responded, “I have told you already I will not go near that place.”

“Why not?” said Gandalf as he took a fleeting glance at me, “The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice.”

My ears perked up upon hearing mention about Elves. _So Gandalf is subtly trying to lead the company to a place where Elves live. It is called the Hidden Valley?_

Thorin’s voice resembled a growl when he replied, “I do not need their advice.”

Gandalf proceeded to reason with the overly serious dwarf, “We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us.”

“Help?” hissed Thorin who openly glared at the wise wizard.

I began to adjust the hood over my head as I spoke up, attracting their attention to me, and I hadn’t even completed my full sentence when Thorin frowned at me as though he was mildly surprised to see me there with them, “Thorin, if I may ask, what did the Elves do to you to make you loathe them so much?”

I mentally patted myself in the back for managing to voice out my concern without an unnecessary stammer and with as much politeness as I could muster in my voice. Thorin already seemed increasingly displeased with Gandalf’s attempt to persuade him so I did not want to turn him to a raging volcano as well with words or attitude that might trigger him.

Thorin stared at me with a hint of malice which was directed not towards me but towards the pointy-eared people he abhorred so much for it seemed like he had a flashback of a tragedy that time, judging from the way he stared into space then. He began, “A dragon attacked Erebor. No help came from the Elves. Orcs plundered Moria, desecrated our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing.”

The son of Thrain then cast his gaze to Gandalf and walked closer to him with a threatening vibe, “And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father.”

“You are neither of them,” pointed out Gandalf, “I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past.”

Thorin seethed, “I did not know that they were yours to keep.”

Gandalf gave a long stare at the son of Thrain with his lips pressed in a straight line before he subtly shook his head in disappointment, mild anger and disbelief. To my surprise, he then stormed off from me and Thorin, exiting the ruined cottage as well. I called out to him in concern and befuddlement, “Gandalf, where are you going?”

“To seek the company of the only one around here who’s got any sense,” responded the old wizard as he moved past all the ponies and Dwarves without giving them a mere glance.

“And who’s that?” asked Bilbo.

“Myself, Mr. Baggins! I’ve had enough of Dwarves for one day,” that was all he said as he departed.

That night, after eating the meal that the Dwarves had prepared for us, I caught sight of Thorin standing all by himself under a tree, looking as if he was making imaginary tracks in the dark forest where he was staring at so intently. Feeling so bold to speak to him, I came closer until I stood next to him with an acceptable gap between us. My presence snapped him out of his deep thought and he threw his eyes to me in an instant, looking alarmed at my arrival.

Emotions flashed in his eyes – most of them were negative – as though I had interrupted his only moment of tranquility before he spun around and walked away without a word. I continued to look ahead as a tiny smile etched its way onto my lips. _Unsocial as I expected._

“Would you mind to tell me about your homeland Erebor?” I questioned and it was then I heard his footsteps cease to a stop.

He stood behind me with his back facing towards me when he fired back another quiz, “Do you not know anything about such greatest kingdom in Middle-Earth?”

I answered, “All I know is that Erebor is a majestic home belonged to Dwarves. You can call me ignorant if you wish but evidently, I am not because right now I am asking you to tell me more about your kingdom… unless you decide to be the ignorant one and disregard my interest in your homeland.”

Thorin gave silence as his response for quite a while, obviously mulling over what seemed to be a mystery to me, before I heard his voice, “Very well.”

The son of Thrain paused to head back for his previous spot under the tree. He then told me everything I needed to know about Erebor. It was a stronghold of Thror, King Under The Mountain, Mightiest of the Dwarf Lords, the father of Thrain and also the grandfather of Thorin. Erebor is built deep within the mountain, possessing beauty which is claimed to be a legend among other races. Its wealth was immeasurable due to the precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. There they found the Heart of the Mountain, also called the Arkenstone, and also named "The King’s Jewel" by Thror himself. Since then, Thror’s love of gold had grown too fierce and Thorin also witnessed it with his own eyes how a sickness swelled within his grandfather. And then came the dragon called Smaug ruthlessly obliterating the city of Dale and also Erebor in a wildfire. An army of Elves, along with the Elvenking, coincidentally came to the site and Thorin watched with his own eyes how the said king of the Elves turned away and marched off.

“No help came from the Elves that day, nor any day since,” stated Thorin whose voice slowly turned to a growl of fury.

Once I confirmed that Thorin had nothing else to say, I spoke up, “I’m so sorry for the Elves’ behavior.”

The solemn Dwarf huffed, “Do not apologize on behalf of them. I’d rather see them kneel before all the graves of my kin-”

”Thorin!” Fili’s voice interjected our conversation which I foresaw would become an unpleasant one if it weren’t for the blond Dwarf’s interruption. The two of us spun around and regarded Fili and Kili – who were standing right before us – our full attention.

“Our ponies!” Kili reported, “The trolls have our ponies! Bilbo is already trying to free the ponies by himself!”

The other Dwarves gasped and they all began to babble at the same time, mixing their voices into one incomprehensible noise. Thorin then declared above the din, “Everyone, grab your weapons!”

With that said, I unsheathed my sword and was about to follow the two Dwarf brothers to where the trolls were located at when Thorin called me, “Sirena, you stay here. Guard the remaining ponies that we have now from escaping.”

“What?” I tried to reason with him as I tailed him from behind, “Just tie a collar on each of them to the tree and they won’t escape. Let me come with you guys.”

That’s when Thorin abruptly stopped in his tracks and spun to take a good look at me. He had to gaze upward because of the fact that I was taller than him. However, that did not make him any less threatening as he then warned me in his already deep voice, “I do not want you to be a useless damsel in distress and jeopardize our mission. If you get harmed or incapacitated and drag us down and waste our time, I would not hesitate to order Gandalf to send you off.”

Despite me being taller than him, this one Dwarf actually succeeded in rendering me speechless with his reason and his attitude. With one last glare thrown at me, he marched off to a secluded area where Fili and Kili led them to. In the end, I was left alone with only ponies that seemed to have no clue that some of their fellows had been taken away by trolls.

And so I waited and waited for their return. When two minutes had gone by, I heard the noise of multiple grown men yelling rather loudly from the direction where they all disappeared to. _It seems like they are fighting the trolls right now. I hope Bilbo can fend for himself in the midst of it._

Two minutes went by when the same noise suddenly ceased to exist. Everything became too quiet that I started to feel so uncomfortable and unsafe at that time. However, what happened next surprised me because the other ponies that had been captured sprinted out of the trolls’ land like a bat out of hell. I instantly sprang forth to catch and assemble them all into one place. Once I had tied some rope on them to the tree, I turned my attention back to the direction where the company had gone to.

_The ponies are now back safe and sound so where are the boys?_

After ensuring that all ponies are secured to a tree to prevent any escape attempt, I ventured into the land of trolls. The closer I got to a certain area, the louder the mixed voices of some men. I quickly hid behind a tree when I arrived at the location where there was a huge campfire, three gigantic trolls chattering to one another in Common Tongue, some tied-up Dwarves were being roasted on a stick above the campfire, and other Dwarves being incarcerated in each of their own big sack.

 _So they actually get caught, it would seem._ I thought as I pulled out one throwing knife. I cast my attention back to the three trolls who were discussing – almost squabbling – over how they should cook and eat the Dwarves. I locked my gaze on the troll who was spinning and casually roasting the tied-up Dwarves on a stick above the campfire. After bracing myself for what would happen next, I hurled the knife at him and my weapon smoothly stabbed the same troll’s hand.

The aforementioned troll uttered a yelp as he promptly let go of the stick, ultimately halting the spinning process of roasting the tied-up Dwarves. The troll then glanced at the knife embedded in his flesh and yelled angrily at his fellows, “Oi, did you throw this at me?!”

“What?! You dare to throw blame at me?!” replied another troll.

This time, I launched another throwing knife that stabbed another troll’s left eye. He shrieked as he stumbled backward and fell on his butt right beside the Dwarves that were confined in bag sacks, clutching his eye in pain.

The third troll whom I had not harmed yet looked in my direction and rushed over to this spot shouting, “They are coming from this direction! Come out, you-”

Once he got closer to me as I wanted, I revealed myself to the open eyes and slashed both of his eyes in one good swing of my sword, cutting off his words into incompletion. He screamed in agony while he brought both of his hands to his eyes, smearing his entire face with blood.

When the shouts of the Dwarves and Bilbo suddenly became increasingly panicked and loud, I looked over my shoulder to see the first troll I harmed was attempting to grab me with his good hand. I ducked just in time and ran up his entire arm. I then impaled my sword into his right eye so deep to reach his brain before I forcefully swung the sword out of his head, effectively cutting a large part of his brain which assured me that this troll would die right away.

I turned back to the previous troll and proceeded to kill him off by using the same method. That’s when I heard a scream from one of the Dwarves in the bag sack. It turned out that the second troll that I had thrown my knife at his eye was reaching out for Oin. Before his hand could touch his massive beard, I flung another knife at his other good eye, successfully rendering him blind and making him draw away from the company.

Without breaking a sweat at all, I finished off the last troll just like how I did to his deceased fellows. What came next were the loud triumphant laughter and cheers coming from the Dwarves. After that, I came over to stand in front of the Dwarves who were helplessly confined in bag sack. I quickly made direct eye contact with Thorin and said with a feigned innocent smile, “Now what did you say about me being a damsel in distress and jeopardizing your mission?”

A defeated smile reached Thorin’s lips as he rolled his eyes as though he wordlessly admitted that he was wrong for doubting me. I began to cut free the closest Dwarf out of the bag sack which was Fili and that was when Kili turned to Thorin and queried, “You told her that?”

After freeing all of the Dwarves, I heard my name being called and I looked to see Thorin approaching me without any grim vibe radiating from his presence. Once he stood before me, the corner of his lips quirked upward just a tad bit and he said to me with a relaxed tone, “Thank you. Just like Gandalf said, you are a great addition to the company.”

I returned his smile with my own and nodded to him. Without giving any of us a chance to speak anything else, Gandalf’s voice interrupted, “That is why you should trust me more.”

Gandalf was already walking over to us out of nowhere and he ceased to a halt right in front of Thorin who inquired him, “Where did you go to, if I may ask?”

“To look ahead,” said the wise wizard.

“What brought you back?” queried the son of Thrain.

“Looking behind,” answered Gandalf. Thorin simply smiled and nodded his head in understanding.

Before we entered the Troll-hoard, possibly a cave where the trolls kept all their stolen items in, I collected my throwing knives out of the dead trolls’ flesh and grunted in disgust at the fact that my useful weapons were covered in their blood. I then made a note to myself to wash these knives later. After inspecting the Troll-hoard with the company and Gandalf, I acquired another sword made by the High Elves of First Age, according to the wizard.

We returned back to the ponies and rode them for a short distance when Radagast the Brown came to us. All of us came to the decision that we would rest up for a bit while Gandalf and Radagast conversed about some confidential matter a bit far away from us. The rest of us were minding our own businesses when we heard a howl that rang through the air.

“Was that a wolf?” asked Bilbo who was starting get visibly anxious, “Are there wolves out there?”

Bofur spoke up, “Wolves? No, that is not a wolf.”

A handful of wargs, which resembled a lot like wolves, ambushed us and the Dwarves managed to handle them by themselves. Thorin concluded that an Orc pack was not far behind. Once Gandalf stated that we were being hunted, we came to the realization that our ponies had bolted in fear.

In the end, Radagast the Brown volunteered to draw the Orc pack off of our tail. His numerous Rhosgobel rabbits were surprisingly very fast that the Orc pack and their wargs were unable to get any closer to him. However, the Orc pack finally realized that we were on the other side and surrounded us in a circle.

Thankfully, Gandalf found some sort of underground tunnel that shielded us from the Orc pack. It turned out entering that tunnel not only protected us from being hunted any further by the vile pack but moving deeper into the underground track also led us to Rivendell, a homeland to the race of Elves which means the residents of that majestic place were all my kin.

_I have never felt so excited in my life._

We were all waiting for someone named ‘Lord Elrond’, according to Gandalf, when an army of armed Elves on their horses came and it was that moment when the 13 Dwarves got so frightened and fretful for their lives that they closed any gap among them, prepared their weapons, and became a full circle of Dwarves with only one tall person which was me being stuck in the center of them.

I was still sporting on my cloak and its hood so it was not confusing to me that the Elves did not look at me suspiciously. However, from how they looked at us, they were plainly baffled on why a company of Dwarves, Hobbit, and a human girl – that’s what they presumed – were doing out here.

Lord Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell, allowed us to stay in his home and also offered us free food. Despite all of these acts of kindness, Thorin was still evidently viewing the Elves as a heinous and untrustworthy race while I found myself loving my kin even more. Unfortunately, I was unable to freely express my joy for fear of getting my true identity exposed to the Dwarves, especially Thorin.

During lunch, I was still putting on the hood of my cloak when Kili spoke to me, “Sirena, why are you still wearing your cloak?”

Bofur added, “Yeah, just take it off, lass. Or at least your hood, if you want.”

The Dwarves concurred and voiced out their agreement to me, telling me that I should relax and just enjoy for a moment. In the end, I conceded to their persistent requests and put the hood down, revealing my entire head and hair. I made sure to conceal my ears completely using my long hair and since that moment, I made no big or brash movement that might expose a bit of skin of my ear.

That late evening, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, and I were gathering in a secluded hall and I watched from the side how Gandalf needed to persuade Thorin to show the map to Lord Elrond. After using the moon’s light to bring forth the hidden words in that map, all of us moved on to mind our business until Gandalf pulled me over and brought me to meet Lord Elrond once again.

The founder of Rivendell was standing on a balcony, viewing the aesthetic view of the dark blue sky and his resplendent homeland when Gandalf dared to intrude him with his polite-as-ever tone, “Lord Elrond, forgive me for disturbing you once again. However, there is another matter I would like to ask for your assistance.”

“I welcome you to ask me for help whenever you need, Mithrandir,” answered Lord Elrond who calmly rotated himself around to turn to us, “Although right now, I see you have finally brought someone that has intrigued me since your arrival.”

My eyebrows rose up a little bit upon hearing him articulate his last sentence. _I have intrigued him?_

“You are an Elf, yes?” Lord Elrond put on a smile to me, “I had such suspicion when you put your hood down and occasionally checked on your ears. You are afraid that the Dwarves would find out your true race, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” I voiced out my concern, “I just learned how… angry and resentful they are towards the Elves and I begin to feel insecure and worried about getting my identity exposed by accident.”

Lord Elrond sent me a knowing and pitiful smile at me as he laid a hand on my shoulder as an act of consoling me in a subtle manner, “I understand how you feel. It is very rare to find someone who bears no hatred, anger, revenge, or suspicion towards every race. It is common to hear that some race is always hated upon. But do not let anyone or any words cloud your judgment. I’ve seen how the Dwarves treat you very well although because they view you as a human. But fret not, young one. If they ever find out who you are in the future, I assure you that they will slowly and eventually accept you.”

My smile widened as I felt my burden ease up once I listened to his comforting and needed advice. Once I gave him a firm nod of my head, he withdrew his hand from my shoulder and turned to Gandalf, “Now, is there anything I can help with?”

The old wizard spoke up, “Yes. Well, Sirena’s parents have long gone missing. They asked me to take care of her as they ventured for what seemed to be a risky quest and since then, I received no news from them. Her parents and I aren’t exactly very close and I first met them while they were on an adventure in a rural town. So I have not an inkling of where their homeland is. I assume they live in Rivendell because this is one of the homes to the Elves race, after all. I am hoping that you could find her parents in this region, Lord Elrond.”

The founder of Rivendell’s response was quick, “I would be happy to help you with that. I have kept all the records of every resident in Rivendell. All I need is just the name of your parents, Sirena.”

I spoke up, “It’s Walaric and Elanor. It is my father and mother’s name respectively.”

“And their surnames?” quizzed Lord Elrond.

I shook my head with slight shame, “I do not know and that is why I also don’t have a surname for now. Gandalf also has no clue about it.”

“Well, that’s a pity,” admitted Lord Elrond, “Are there any distinguishable features they have?”

“Oh, yes,” Gandalf spoke up this time, “Both of them have blonde hair. Elanor has a beauty mark on her left cheek and Walaric has a patent scar on the right side of his jaw.”

“Thank you. That’s all the information I need. Tonight, I will search through the records of my residents and will give you any report by tomorrow,” stated the generous Lord Elrond.

And the next day, he did call for the presences of me and Gandalf to deliver a report regarding this matter. It turned out it was a bad news.

“Unfortunately, there is no record of your parents in this homeland,” confessed the founder of Rivendell, “Although I have found a woman whose first name is Elanor as well. But she has black hair and no beauty mark at all.”

“I see,” I replied as a melancholic air engulfed my presence.

Gandalf patted my back gently and said, “At least we tried, Sirena. That means Rivendell is now out of question.”

Lord Elrond spoke up, “I suggest you visit Mirkwood first of any other cities of Elves. Although Thranduil is not fond of any visitor, I can assure you that he will not harm you as long as you behave and have no ill intention.”

I furrowed my eyebrows and repeated the name I'd never heard in perplexity, “Trandheel?”

“It’s Thranduil,” Gandalf corrected me, “He is the Elvenking that I told you before.”

My mouth formed an ‘o’ shape once I understood who this Thranduil was. It was that moment when an Elf that often stood beside Lord Elrond on several occasion named Lindir walked over to us with a shocked expression, “My Lord Elrond, the Dwarves… they’re gone.”

Gandalf was unhurried at all after finding out that news. However, once we decided to depart from Rivendell, we moved quite fast for Gandalf used a part of his magical prowess to aid us in transportation.

After rescuing the 13 Dwarves and Bilbo from the malignant Goblins, we assembled altogether once we were sure that we were out of the Goblins’ pursuit and radar. There we realized that Bilbo was not with us. Thorin then expressed his belief that Bilbo had fled when he saw his chance while the Dwarves were collared by the Goblins. But then Bilbo himself appeared out of nowhere and confessed to us all that the reason why he came back was that they had no home and he would like to help them to reclaim their home back if he could.

Right after he completed his heartwarming speech, we were chased by another Orc pack. While the rest of us were up in the same tree, Thorin came down and challenged Azog The Defiler who was shockingly still alive because Thorin kept telling us several times before that his worst enemy had died.

Unfortunately, Azog and white warg was an undefeated match for Thorin at that time.  When Thorin was rendered temporarily incapacitated, another Orc was about to slice his neck when Bilbo rushed and tackled the creature down. It was that moment I decided that I must help them out.

Bilbo and the Orc were fighting with one another and it was no wonder to see that Bilbo – who had no experience in battling – got easily overwhelmed by the enemy. I dashed towards them after making sure my hood was on and began attacking the same Orc.

The Orc was much difficult to defeat than the three trolls from before because this time I was fighting an opponent who actually knew how to fight and dodge my onslaughts. Nevertheless, with the help of Bilbo, I managed to cleanly slice his head off his neck, causing the Hobbit to flinch in disgust.

However, before the two of us could say anything, I saw – from the corner of my eye – that Azog was charging headlong at the both of us, specifically towards me. With my Elvish agility, I managed to evade Azog’s attack, pushed Bilbo to a safe distance and began attacking our worst enemy. However, the Defiler was honestly the strongest I’d ever faced for he managed to catch me off guard, rip my cloak off of me, and held me in a life-threatening headlock.

My fellow companions – including Thorin who was still lying on the ground – gasped in horror and shock at the fact that the enemy had me as a hostage. But then my face fell once I took a good look at the nonplussed expression over each dwarf’s face. They were staring at me in disbelief and stupefaction. One thing crossed my mind that time – _Why are they looking at me like that?_

“Sirena, you’re an Elf?”

Balin’s question was what triggered the feeling of realization hitting me in the face. I was about to lift my arm up to check on my ear when Azog – who still had me in a headlock – tightened his grip on me. The Dwarves then shouted in worry for me and some even cursed the enemy behind me and demanded him to let me go.

I shot a glance at Thorin who was the only Dwarf who spoke nothing. There I met a direct eye contact with the son of Thrain whose eyes were wide with incredulity and betrayal. That’s when his facial expression turned to one that screamed, “Why?”

That was the moment when Thorin closed his eyes and fell unconscious, surrendering himself to the growing exhaustion. With my mind back in the game, I inserted my hand into my pants pocket and pulled out a throwing knife. I then stabbed Azog’s abdomen behind me, causing the despicable creature to release me in an instant as he screamed in agony.

Bilbo was there to catch me when I stumbled away from the Defiler. All of a sudden, the rest of the Dwarves sprinted past the two of us and charged at the Orc pack courageously with a battle-cry. With that, Bilbo and I also followed them and attacked our enemies as well, sharing the same bravery with the other companions.

To our surprise, a group of massive eagles picked all of us from that cliff and brought us far, far away from that land until dawn when we were dropped on another cliff. All of us circled around the unconscious Thorin while Bilbo and I stood on the sideline.

To our great relief, Thorin opened his eyes at that exact moment. Some of the Dwarves quickly aided him in getting him to his feet. That was when he turned his full attention to me and Bilbo and I had to admit that I was afraid of what he was going to say. A part of me predicted that I would be kicked off the Company now that they knew my true identity.

“You!” began Thorin with his eyes locked on Bilbo first, “What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us? I have never been so wrong in all my life.”

I was taken aback when Thorin engulfed Bilbo in an unexpected hug that even shocked the Hobbit himself. The rest of the Company laughed and cheered at the occasion while I nervously smiled. _So that means… I am also off the hook, right?_

“But you…” Thorin’s eyes were already glued to my blue ones as he growled and let go of Bilbo from their brief hug. The son of Thrain’s eyes furrowed deep in what seemed to be rage as he asked me, “Do you have anything to say, _She-Elf?_ ”

I could not help but hear the word ‘She-Elf’ as a mild insult to me due to how he mentioned it with malice. Bilbo was all ready to back me up, “No, Thorin, she-”

“I’m sorry,” I cut the Hobbit’s words off as I spoke for myself, “For lying to you all about my identity. I really wanted to tell you but then I learned that you guys really dislike Elves so much that I could not bring myself to say it. I kept it as a secret because I want to be on your good side and that I don’t want you all to hate me throughout the whole journey. I have grown fond of you all.”

“Do you really think keeping it as a secret is a good thing?” replied Thorin as I felt him become increasingly displeased, “If we were in a different situation, I would have declared you a traitor, a betrayer, and kick you off the Company in an instant.”

“Thorin,” Gandalf spoke up, “It is I who told her to keep her identity as a secret. I told her that you all have an intense dislike for Elves. But do you really think that she is the same as the other Elves who you thought had abandoned you? Did she ever abandon you?”

This time, Balin, who I considered to be the wisest among the Dwarves, stepped forward, “Gandalf is right, Thorin. Sirena helped us a lot. Killed three trolls for us, rescued us and slaughtered Goblins for us, and even killed an Orc and fought Azog The Defiler for us. She may be an Elf, but she is not an Elf that abandoned us. Thorin, I forbid you to kick her out of the Company.”

My eyes lit up with hope at his last sentence that served as a warning to the son of Thrain. However, that same hope shattered into pieces when Thorin declared, “This Company is led by me and me only. So I have the right to kick this She-Elf out.”

Few Dwarves gasped in dubiety and Kili was surprisingly against the idea, to my surprise, “Thorin, do not let your hatred for the Elves cloud your view towards Sirena. She is different than all those Elves!”

The longer I listened to the Dwarves’ and Bilbo’s pleas, the more I lost all hope in not getting kicked out. Perhaps Thorin’s abhorrence for Elves had already clouded his mind to the point that he viewed all Elves were the same ones who abandoned him and his family.

Believing that the fate of me getting kicked off was inevitable, I spoke up to stop all of them from pressuring Thorin any longer, “Guys, it’s okay. I understand, Thorin.”

“Good,” Thorin said coldly, “Then I hereby kick you off of the Company.”

It stung. A stinging pain invaded my chest upon hearing those merciless words. It also hurt me to see the other Dwarves staring at me with pity. Gandalf was visibly aghast while Bilbo started to step closer to Thorin saying, “No, no, no! You can’t do that, Thorin! She is totally different from other Elves! That time when we came to Rivendell, that was her first time seeing her own kin!”

Thorin disregarded the Hobbit to say, “But now, Sirena, do join us once again on our adventure.”

All of us were rendered nonplussed at this perplexing son of Thrain. My mouth was even left gaping in astonishment and incredulity. That’s when Thorin completed his full sentence, “I want you to re-enter the Company as someone who will not hide herself any longer and as an Elf that I can only rely on.”

Laughter and cheer erupted from the Dwarves as well as Bilbo and Gandalf. I also smiled warmly at the leader of the Company before I boldly asked him, “Can I hug you?”

“What? Er…” Thorin was evidently reluctant.

“No, no! That is a bad idea!” claimed the Hobbit who put up his pointy finger.

“Since you hugged Bilbo for what he’d done, there’s no way you would refuse a hug from me, right?” I told him as I parted my arms wide and went over to Thorin.

Thorin put up no resistance as I pulled him into my chest. That was until he realized that, due to the great difference in our heights, his face ended up being buried in between my breasts. He immediately shoved me away with his face resembling a fresh red apple and went to hide behind the other Dwarves, away from my eyesight. Bilbo disliked it when I did this which was why he said it was a bad idea. But judging from the faces of the Dwarves, they seemed to want to be in Thorin’s place.

“Can… Can I get a hug too?” asked Kili in a pleading voice which earned him a smack in the head by Gandalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can, this chapter is a bit rushed because I intentionally do that and only write some crucial parts in detailed such as the friendship development among the characters, Sirena's parents and other stuff. Our daddy Thranduil will definitely appear in the next chapter.


	2. Entering The Woodland Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's Company and I continued on our journey to the mountain which went well a little bit until we set foot in Mirkwood where we encountered giant spiders, Wood Elves, and the Elvenking.

**Sirena's P.O.V**

Thorin and the rest of us Company were now resting in a cottage belonged to Beorn, a skin-changer, whom we had just introduced ourselves to just a moment ago. After looking back at what just happened, I could not help but find that situation funny.

Gandalf wanted us to come out in a pair of two – except Bombur who would be counted as two – and introduce ourselves to Beorn to make acquaintance with him and Gandalf told us to wait for the signal to do just that. Bofur was looking out the window so he was ultimately in charge of waiting for that said signal.

It turned out that the hand gestures that Gandalf made – which Bofur thought was a signal for us to come out in a pair – was not a signal at all which means we came out at the wrong timing.

Thankfully, the appearance of the seemingly famous Thorin Oakenshield calmed Beorn’s nerves down and now he was pouring milk into our mugs. He told us that he knew Azog The Defiler and that the Orcs came down from the North and killed most of his family while some he enslaved for sport and amusement. It saddened me to learn that he was now the only skin-changer alive.

“You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn,” stated Beorn as he sat down.

Gandalf informed him a precise detail regarding our quest, “Before Durin’s Day falls.”

“You are running out of time,” pointed out the sole skin-changer.

“Which is why we must go through Mirkwood,” apprised Gandalf.

Lord Elrond’s words rang in my head upon hearing the said land’s name, _“I suggest you visit Mirkwood first of any other cities of Elves. Although Thranduil is not fond of any visitor, I can assure you that he will not harm you as long as you behave and have no ill intention.”_

 _Whoever it is, it doesn’t matter as long as I get to know and return back to my parents._ That’s what I mentally told myself to ease the anxiety within me.

“A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. I would not venture there except in great need,” said Beorn with his typical wide eyes glued to us all.

Gandalf’s determination proved to be unwavering for he insisted, “We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe.”

“Safe?” Beorn repeated as if he knew something we were not aware of and that’s when Thorin rose from his seat next to me and began to walk back and forth in contemplation. Beorn added, “The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are nothing like the She-Elf you’ve got right now. They’re less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not.”

His last four words brought Thorin’s full heed back to the skin-changer, “What do you mean?”

“These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive,” Beorn paused to stand up in his tall height, “I don’t like Dwarves. They’re greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own. But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?”

Thanks to his generosity and aid, he allowed us to borrow his ponies and two full-grown horses, although the condition was to set free these animals before we enter the forest and for that, we came to an agreement.

I was about to mount my horse when Thorin's voice enacted out loud to call me. I looked to see the solemn Dwarf approaching me with his pony at his side. He sent a rather grim look at my long hair that was dancing with the breeze at the moment. He then gazed up into my blue eyes and said, "I advise you to tie your hair up. Our journey is becoming more and more dangerous and your hair might slow you down."

I gave him a rueful smile as I replied, "I think that's a good idea but I do not have a hairband to tie my hair, though. But I have gotten accustomed to my hair being all loose so don't worry, Thorin."

To my astonishment, the Dwarf before me pulled out a hairband out of his pocket and handed it to me. He told me, "I have this one only but just take it."

Since I had no reason to deny tying my hair up, I complied with his wish and put my hair in a high ponytail using his hairband. My lips curved into a smile as I said to the leader of the Company, "Thank you."

He said nothing to that as he then mounted his pony and announced to everyone that our departure would begin now.

After journeying a great distance, we finally arrived at the spot Gandalf called The Elven Gate. The wizard announced to us, “Here lies our path to Mirkwood.”

I could see from the corner of my eye how Thorin looked very displeased and fed up upon hearing the name of the Elven city. He still had that negative view towards the Elves despite being treated rather kindly by Lord Elrond and the citizens of Rivendell and also after declaring that I was the only Elf he could only rely on.

_If the Mirkwood Elves treat us as kind as the Rivendell Elves do, then maybe Thorin will have a tiny change of view for my race. Oh well, let’s just wait and see. Beorn even said that the Elves of Mirkwood are unlike their other kin for they are unwise and dangerous._

After setting the ponies loose, Gandalf suddenly marched back towards his horse – which was still weren’t set free yet – and told us that he had other matter to attend to so he had to leave us urgently. Thorin’s face darkened and it became even scarier when the wizard told him that we must not enter the mountain without him.

“This is not the Greenwood of old,” Gandalf shed light on us about the gloomy, frightening forest that we would venture into, “There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It’ll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you’ll never find it again. No matter what may come, stay on the path!”

Gandalf the Grey then proceeded on his own journey while Thorin was already walking into the forest audaciously and urged us to move fast.

At some point in the dour forest, we came across the stone bridge that Gandalf mentioned to us. However, the said stone bridge was broken into two with a massive gap between them, making it impossible to simply jump to the other side.

In the end, we went to the other side by using the thick woody vines and Bombur actually fell asleep in the middle of it and was still under a deep slumber even after he fell hard into the shallow river. We pushed forward with some of the Dwarves carrying Bombur together across the terrifying forest.

I thought I was the only one who felt a mild headache, drowsiness, and odd voices ringing in my head until Thorin himself told us to take a rest and that’s when all of us showed obvious hints that they, too, felt what I was feeling too.

_It’s just as Gandalf said. The air of this forest is heavy with some sort of illusion. But then how can we dispel it?_

The illusion had gotten the better of the Dwarves for they ended up arguing heatedly and shoving one another in anger and bewilderment. I, on the other hand, stood on the sideline and rested myself on a branch, even leaned my head on it to rest despite the clamor of the bickering Dwarves.

That’s when I felt the branch behind me moved so slowly yet plainly that I had to get back on my feet and looked to see why it moved. _Maybe it is just my head playing games because of the illusion…_

However, it became all the more confusing because what stood before me right in front of my face was a gigantic spider. _Is this the illusion’s work, too?_

When the spider exposed its entire face and mouth to me, I freaked out and felt myself snap out of a trance. I then screamed so loud it reverberated across the dark forest and also snapped the rest of the Company out of the illusion.

With the speed of lightning, Thorin came charging at the spider in front of me with his blade. It turned out that there were numerous huge spiders crawling their ways toward us. It seemed my scream attracted them over. _Oh dear._

All of us slaughtered as many spiders as we could as I tried to withstand the exhaustion that was starting to make my limbs felt heavy. When we managed to clear the spiders in cold blood, another wave of the same repulsive creatures emerged from the distance and zipped their ways toward us.

“Come on!” shouted Thorin to us all to follow him running along a clear path to possibly escape from the spiders that seemed to grow in number in each second.

One big spider then hung itself in midair right in front of Thorin with the help of its web. Before Thorin could slash it, another tall figure slid across the ground underneath the same spider and sliced its stomach smoothly. It was a personable male Elf with straight blond hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes and he gracefully leaped to his feet in front of Thorin and instantly aimed his arrow at the son of Thrain.

To my astonishment, other Elves came out of nowhere and surrounded us in a tight circle. The handsome blond Elf that stood tall before Thorin spoke up in Common Tongue, “Do not think I won’t kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure.”

“Help!” Kili’s voice shocked us this time.

It turned out there was another persistent spider preying on Kili on another spot but thankfully a female Elf with long red hair came and saved him whilst slaughtering five spiders all by herself.

Once Kili was brought to us, the blond Elf that just threatened Thorin head-on – who seemed to be the leader of the Elves troop – told his fellow comrades, “Search them.”

When another She-Elf pulled me closer to her and began to inspect my clothes and confiscated every weapon I had, she scanned me up and down, especially at my pointy ears that were all out in display due to my hair being tied up in a high ponytail. It was clear as day to me that she was very skeptical about my identity before she spoke to me in another language which I presumed to be an Elvish language.

I shook my head and said to her instead, “Sorry but I never had the chance to learn Elvish language.”

The She-Elf stared at me as if I had just told her I gave birth to tiny tarantulas. That was when the leader of the Elves troop came over and asked her in Elvish.

Once the She-Elf informed him something, the attractive blue-eyed Elf turned to me, looked me up and down, and spoke to me in Common Tongue this time, “You are an Elf, are you not?”

“Yes,” I gave a brief response.

He then sent an accusatory glance at the Dwarves and Bilbo and asked me, “Why are you with them? Did they kidnap you from your home?”

Before I could give a proper response, some Dwarves were already shouting indignantly:

“Do not think us so lowly!”

 “How low of you to think that!”

“She is our friend!”

“We would never do that!”

“We are not Orcs, damn it!”

Once their voices had lowered down, I replied to the blond Elf, “No. I am traveling with them. They are my friends.”

And now this male Elf was looking at me as if I just gave birth to a baby Orc. Then the red-haired female Elf that rescued Kili walked over and asked me in a polite tone, “What is your name?”

“Sirena,” I answered with a tone polite as hers. If anyone treats or speak to me with respect, I will certainly return the same treatment.

“Where do you come from?” the blond male Elf inquired me once again.

While I was musing on what I should answer to that query, I heard Dwalin mutter in agitation, “They ask too many questions!”

“I know,” growled Thorin in reply.

Then I gave my response to the male Elf, “From Hobbiton.”

Upon mentioning the name of the city where Hobbits lived, my mind wandered off to Bilbo. That’s when realization stabbed me in the stomach – _Bilbo is not here with us! He is missing!_

The leader of the Elves troop then announced something to his comrades in Elvish. From that moment on, the Elves led us to a destination which appeared to be a castle with an enormous door within the forest. It was then I assumed that we were entering Mirkwood, another city of Elves, the homeland of Thranduil, the Elvenking.

_This could be the place where my parents live… or not._

To me, Mirkwood was very beautiful with the way the kingdom was built within the massive cave, the fine carving on each of their pillars, how cold yet comfortable it felt in here. But to be frank, Rivendell was much more breathtaking because of its location and their buildings that seemed to reflect light, giving them a sparkling look that eternally lived.

Another difference was their residents. The Elves in Rivendell were all laidback, very polite, and very patient especially towards the Dwarves and their antics. But the Elves in Mirkwood seemed so strict on rules, displayed no facial expression at all but only a blank face, and also seemed to dislike Dwarves from how the blond male Elf treated the Dwarves a while ago.

We were all brought to the area where we saw a large throne settled upon a higher platform in front of us. That was not the one that enthralled me, however. It was the alluring male Elf with long golden hair looking as if every strand of his glowed like a spark of gold in the sun and a pair of bewitching blue eyes – decorated beautifully by his thick eyebrows – that took my breath away at first sight. He had on a crown of leaves and twigs that somewhat signified that he was indeed the king of Woodland Realm.

I had thought that the male blond Elf that led the Elves troop which captured us just now was the most attractive male Elf I had ever seen. But when I got a first glance at the man before me, my opinion changed in less than a second.  _This magnificent Elf in front of me takes the cake as the most devastatingly gorgeous male Elf I've ever laid eyes on._

He had ensconced himself upon the throne with an air of regality and captivating grace that I had never seen in any other Elves I met before. Not even the exalted Lord Elrond fascinated me as much as this. The beautiful specimen before me bore the presence that screamed of respect and dominance and I could not help but feel something stir within me. It’s as if his mere presence had forced me to submit myself, my loyalty, and any form of assistance to him.

_This must be Thranduil, the infamous Elvenking._

With his striking blue eyes, he watched us unblinkingly with a stern expression as we all came to stand before him. He scanned each Dwarf quietly and his gaze had not yet landed on me when his stare lingered upon the leader of the Company.

“Never have I ever thought that the mighty grandson of Thror, Thorin Oakenshield, would set food in my land,” said the Elvenking in his deep yet smooth voice which was a bonus to his already imposing appearance, “I surmise you have an important quest to even dare to come here, no?”

Thorin gave utter silence as a response with his eyes burning ferociously towards the King of Wood Elves. Thranduil did not seem bothered by this as he maintained a good stare upon the solemn Dwarf.

After that, the leader of the Elves troop that captured us then came forward and spoke to him in Elvish. Once he finished, he threw a glance at me rather openly and then stood on the sideline. When I shifted my gaze back to Thranduil, his piercing eyes were already locked on mine.

“An Elleth that came out of nowhere, traveling with a pack of Dwarves,” the Elvenking said, “How intriguing. I hope you lots could entertain me more.”

He paused to look straight at the blond male Elf, “Legolas, throw the others into the dungeon except for Thorin Oakenshield and, guards, take the Elleth to the other room. Once I am done speaking with the Dwarf, I would like to speak with her next.”

What came after was the loud clamor of the Dwarves cursing at the Elvenking and warned him menacingly to not harm or even touch me. I restrained the urge to smile upon seeing just how protective they were towards me.

Two guards then came over and gestured me to follow them. I obeyed silently with a vacant countenance. One guard was leading the way in the front while the other was tailing us from behind to ensure I would not flee.

I was escorted into a chamber that consisted of a long wooden oval-shaped table and chairs circling around it. I presumed this room was where these Wood Elves conduct their meeting there. The king’s guards wordlessly allowed me to have a seat on one of those chairs to wait for my turn to possibly be interrogated by the Elvenking.

Everything was starting to become mundane until I heard Thorin’s furious voice thundered across the vast Halls of the Woodland Realm, “…Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us! You! Who lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!”

He shouted more in his Dwarvish language when his voice vanished all of a sudden. _Maybe Thranduil interjects him? Thorin really did explode to the Elvenking even if the outcome of such manner will greatly offend Thranduil._

* * *

** Third Person’s P.O.V **

“You are just like him,” stated Thranduil the Elvenking, referring to Thorin’s grandfather who was consumed by greed a long time ago. He then appended with an accusatory tone, “But perhaps you possess another bad habit which is to kidnap the Elleth, my kin.”

Thorin’s eyes narrowed and he growled, “We did not kidnap her but someone as ignorant as you would never believe that since you always search for faults in everything we do. She joined us on her own will and she is nothing like you traitors!”

A pleased smirk crept its way to Thranduil’s pale lips and he said, “I do notice that you and the Dwarves have grown attached to her. Which is a good thing and all but… have you ever heard of this saying that one usually plucks the prettiest diamond out of the basket of ores and filths?”

The blazing rage in Thorin’s eyes burned violently and he roared, “You intend to take her away?!”

“She never belongs to you Dwarves,” said Thranduil with a calmness that plainly mocked the enraged Dwarf. The king’s words further irritated him afterward, “She never does and never will. In spite of how comfortable you are with that Elleth, you will eventually come to the realization that she is still of another kin. Furthermore, this is sweet revenge for stealing what is mine.”

Once he completed his sentence in a menacing hiss, Thranduil then subtly waved his arm to the side, giving a signal to his guards who then apprehended Thorin and threw him into his dungeon.

* * *

**Sirena's P.O.V**

Awkward silence accompanied me and the two guards as we awaited some sort of signal or call for my turn to be brought to the Elvenking. It was after around three minutes when Thranduil’s calm voice reverberated throughout the Halls, “Guards, bring the Elleth to me.”

With that, one guard led me back to the very spot where I stood before with the rest of the Company – except Bilbo – while the other guard followed us from behind. Once I was situated right in front of Thranduil, the king’s guards then returned back to their previous spots which were the two spots next to the throne.

With both of my hands clasping onto one another, I looked straight into the bewitching blue eyes of the Elvenking of Woodland Realm. A smug smirk had already curved his mouth as he looked me up and down. He then told me something I did not expect, “Welcome to my kingdom, precious Elleth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far!


End file.
